


Sleepover Secrets

by annabellespells



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, trans!Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabellespells/pseuds/annabellespells
Summary: Marjorine forgets about the future telling device at Heidi’s sleepover and instead focuses on being herself.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Marjorine/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sleepover Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> hi all!! thank u so much for all the support on my last fic, it was my first ever so thank u!! 
> 
> this fic may have a sequel coming out, but i can’t guarantee anything. still, be on the look out for it ōwò!
> 
> hope u enjoy this one!!

“That was so much fun!” Marjorine exclaimed. “I feel so pretty now.” She smiled to herself, covering her crooked teeth with her hand. 

“You’re really pretty, Marjorine,” Wendy added. “You just needed to come out of your shell!” 

Marjorine was finally starting to feel like her actual self. The girls had just given her a makeover. To all the boys, Marjorine was Butters. She never felt as if that was truly her, though. Something always seemed different on the inside, but she couldn’t really pinpoint it until this moment. Hiding as a girl as a disguise to get the girls’ future telling device, Marjorine has a new found friend group. However, it wouldn’t last. Disheartened knowing her new friends wouldn’t accept her if they knew her true identity, Marjorine frowned to herself. She shook off the feelings of guilt and tried to enjoy the moments while they lasted. 

“What do you girls want to do next?” Heidi asked, pouring a cup of lemonade. 

“I don’t know,” Red shrugged, stuffing her face with a handful of chips. “Wanna just talk?”

“I know! Let’s talk about boys!” Annie exclaimed. 

‘Boys?’ Marjorine asked herself in a panic. Of course she’s thought about boys before, but the guys couldn’t know that! ‘If my parents found out I faked my own death, and that I pretended to be a girl but actually liked it, and that I had a legitimate crush on a boy, they’d ground me!’

“I want to talk about Stan!” Wendy exclaimed. 

All the girls sighed except Marjorine. “Wendy, you’re the only one here who has a boyfriend. What’s it like?” Red asked. 

“Stan’s been really great lately,” Wendy started. “He even remembered our six month anniversary!” 

“Oooh,” All the girls went. 

“Ooh! Ooh! Me next!” Bebe shouted. “I have my eyes on Kyle! He’s super cute!” 

“Kyle’s cute, but I kinda like Tweek.” Heidi added. 

“Tweek? Isn’t he kind of a spaz?” Red asked. “I don’t know, my cousin has their eyes on him, too.”

“Which cousin?” Annie asked. 

Red reminded herself of the time Craig confided in her that he may be gay, and for Tweek. As funny as it was to her, she knew she had to keep his secret. Otherwise, Craig wouldn’t keep her secret. 

“Uh, just one of my cousins from out of town. Red played off. “You don’t know her.” 

“Marjorine, what about you?” Wendy asked. “Do you like any boys?” 

Marjorine’s heart pounded with nerves. ‘They’ve all been so supportive and accepting of me…’ She thought to herself. ‘I just can’t help but wonder if it would last if I took off this wig…’ 

She stood frozen in place for a moment. ‘...But now is now! Savor the moment!’ Marjorine told herself, mentally pep talking her up to confessing one of her deepest secrets. 

***

“Goddamn, it!” Cartman exclaimed. He nearly crumpled his binoculars into pieces with his furious grip. “What is he doing in there? I can’t see!”

“I don’t know,” Kyle shrugged. 

“Kahl, go check on him!” Cartman demanded. 

“Fuck you, fatass! You go check up on him!” Kyle shouted back. 

“Staaaan, can you go check up on him?” Cartman wailed. 

“No way dude,” Stan shook his head. “I don’t want to know what my girlfriend does at sleepovers.” 

“Fine,” Cartman huffed. “Kenny, you go check up on him.” 

“Okay,” Kenny sighed. Though excited to see what Butters was actually up to, Kenny decided to act discontent with his job. 

Though he’d never admit it, Kenny had a raging crush on Butters. He always sort of knew he was bisexual, as his crush has been persistent for years. When he first saw Butters in his Marjorine costume, Kenny couldn’t help but pull the drawstrings on his hoodie in order to hide his face from the other guys. He was pretty sure himself that Butters was some form of LGBT+, but he didn’t know what. Kenny was okay with everything, whether Butters was gay, trans, or what not. Unfortunately, he couldn’t really find out unless he came out to him first. Seeing Butters’ face light up in a dress was heartwarming to see, even if he was nervous about the whole thing. And goddamn, did he look cute as a girl. 

Kenny walked through the cold snow, making sure not to crunch it too much. His black shoes were worn, soaking in all the melted snow. He was at least ideal for not making much sound, what with being malnourished- therefore, underweight- and everything. Approaching the window, Kenny peaked into the basement where the girls were. He came face to face with something he’d never forget. 

“Marjorine, what about you? Do you like any boys?” Wendy asked her. After a bit of hesitance, Marjorine looked down at the ground and hid her face in her hands. 

“You do like a boy!” Bebe exclaimed. “Spill it, sista!” 

“Well, golly…” Marjorine trailed off. “There is o-one boy…” 

Kenny’s eyes widened with surprise. ‘Is he for real?’ He asked himself. He could feel his face becoming warmer, and for once, it wasn’t from the parka hood he had on. 

“He’s always there for me, no matter how bad I mess up,” Marjorine started. “And he is always helpin’ others, despite being disadvantaged himself.” 

‘I’m always there for him, no matter what. This isn’t fair!’ Kenny thought. 

“Aww!” Heidi squealed. “That’s so sweet!” 

“Who is he? He sounds like a keeper!” Annie exclaimed. 

“Well… Oh, hamburgers, ladies. I don’t know if I should say…” Marjorine smiled bashfully. 

‘SAY IT. SAY IT. SAY IT.’ Kenny almost screamed, nearly pounding at the window, but stopped himself. His heart was racing with anxiety. ‘What if he says some stupid shit like Clyde Donovan?’ He worried. 

“He seems super supportive, he’d be lucky to have a girl like you!” Wendy said with a smile. “We can help you get together with him if you just let us!” 

“Well, okay… But you gals gotta keep a secret!” Marjorine agreed. “Pinkie promise you won’t tell no one else.” 

One by one, the girls pinkie promised Marjorine. From the outside, Kenny locked his left pinkie with his right pinkie. ‘I promise, Buttercup.’ 

“Okay… The boy I like is named…” Marjorine trailed off with a hint of fear. 

All the girls leaned in, Red loudly chewing popcorn, anticipating her answer. Kenny was the most on the edge of his seat out of them all. If he weren’t wearing gloves, he probably would have already chewed half his fingernails off. 

“...Kenny McCormick.” Marjorine spat out, hiding her face from the impact she was expecting. She let out a shaky breath, almost as if she were going to cry. Whether it be from guilt as a closeted bisexual trans girl, or from sheer and utter joy of finally getting one of her big secrets out, Marjorine wasn’t even sure herself. 

The explosion that went off in Kenny’s heart could’ve been the next Chernobyl, had it been radioactive. He could’ve passed out then and there from the shock and adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was like he was feeling a high that he had only felt while cheesing. Marjorine’s facial expression worried Kenny. She seemed upset as the girls around her gushed. 

‘I wish I could comfort him right now…’ Kenny thought to himself. Out of nowhere, Marjorine started to cry. 

“What’s the matter, Marjorine?” Wendy asked. “We promise we won’t tell Kenny how you feel if you don’t want us to.” 

“Yeah!” Bebe and Red replied. 

“Of course!” Heidi and Annie shouted in unison. 

Marjorine looked up at them. They were so supportive, even though she had just become their friend. Again, she wondered what their reaction would be if she were to take off the wig. 

‘Well, if I already confessed my crush to Kenny,’ Marjorine thought. ‘...Then I can have the bravery to confess about my gender! Screw this future device mission!’ 

“It’s… Not necessarily about Kenny,” Marjorine trailed off. “Ladies, I’ve been lying to you, and I’m sorry.” Some of the girls gasped. 

“What do you mean?” Bebe asked. 

Kenny’s heart nearly shattered. ‘Does this mean he was lying?’ He asked himself. He started to feel a lump in his throat that he couldn’t swallow. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I totally like Kenny,” She reassured the girls and Kenny, albeit indirectly. “But… There’s a bigger secret I have.” 

Kenny sighed the biggest sigh of relief in history.   
Though, he was curious about the new secret. 

“Well, we’ll support you no matter what!” Heidi said with a smile. 

“W-well, alrighty then…” Marjorine bumped her fists together with downright dread. She could almost taste the anticipated disappointment among the other girls. 

“My real name ain’t Marjorine… It’s Butters. A-and I was born a boy, but I like being a girl better. That’s why I suppose I’m flat.” 

“Aw, Marjorine,” Wendy cooed. “You could’ve told us from the start and we would’ve treated you the same!” 

“Totally!” Red cheered. It was one of the first times her smile wasn’t disingenuous. 

Marjorine smiled wide. She was dumbfounded yet thankful for all of the sincere support she had received. Her cheeks were flustered from talking about her long time crush AND biggest secret all in one night. She couldn’t believe it went so well. 

“Thank you ladies for being so kind,” Marjorine sighed with ease. She waved her hand in front of her face like a fan. “Now, I don’t know about you, but it’s hot in here! Let’s open a window.” Of course she would be warm after all the emotions about being seen as a compeer, and gushing about someone who she’d die of embarrassment if he heard what she said about him. 

Marjorine looked at the window and froze in place. The girls questioned her until they saw what she saw. They all stood there like their feet were stuck in cement, eyes the size of bowling balls. Kenny slowly lifted his hand and waved, a shy and nervous smile on his face. 

“H-hi, Marji…” He trailed off bashfully, smiling a toothy grin. 

“H-how much of that did you hear…?” Marjorine asked, terror spread across her face. 

From a distance, there was a voice. “Kenny! Give us an update!” Cartman yelled in a whisper-like tone. 

“Shut up, fatboy,” Clyde remarked. 

“You’re like, ten pounds from Cartman’s weight, dude.” Craig stoically stated. 

“Shut up, you guys!” Token hushed, slapping both Craig and Clyde’s wrist. 

Kenny wanted to stay and talk to Marjorine for hours about how much he had waited to hear her say she likes him. He wanted to tell her he was okay with her identity. He wanted to tell her he liked her, too. 

But like always, Cartman had to ruin everything good in life. 

“I’ll talk to you about this later but I really like you too and I’ll explain everything to you ladies at school on Monday okay have a good night see ya later Marji bye!” Kenny pushed out with one long sentence and breath as he ran away to the bushes. 

Marjorine was left to blush and think about those rushed words. 

“Sounds like we’re gonna have to plan a date for you two!” Annie snickered, though it wasn’t malicious. 

“I’m pretty tired, guys,” Red said, slouching into her sleeping bag. 

“Me too.” Wendy replied.

“Me three! Bebe added. 

“Same,” Heidi yawned. 

“Let’s go to bed, y’all.” Annie suggested. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Red laughed. 

With that, all the girls snuggled into their sleeping bags. Most of them were out like a light. All the singing and dancing and make overing they did wore them all out! All except Marjorine. 

Marjorine laid in her sleeping bag, thinking about a lot of things. She thought about investing in a new wig, because this one was really itchy. She took off her hair bows and wig, revealing her actual hair. Short. Really short. Something she always hated about her hair. But, it was more comfy, and she was technically supposed to be asleep right now. She kicked off her bunny slippers and tried to fall asleep, though the only thing she did was think of Kenny. His dirty blonde hair that shines a pretty color in the light… His dark blue, almost purple looking eyes that smile by themselves… His smile, gaps and missing teeth and all… His freckles that were like flicks of different colored sand from the beaches of Hawaii… His nose that always seemed to have a bandaid placed on it’s bridge… 

With all of this in her mind, her thoughts slowed. Her breathing did, too. She drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and accepted. Marjorine was secret free. Marjorine was free.


End file.
